Rarity and Ryan became friends/The Keytar practice
How is how Ryan and Human Rarity became friends and Human Rarity shows her shoes goes in Battle of the Bands Restart. was on the outfits when Ryan came Human Rarity: humming Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Rarity. How are those outfits? Human Rarity: Doing very well. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. at his pendant I guess this is cool like those shoes. Human Rarity: Huh? You like shoes as well? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. They are a bit like my boots from my Welcome to the Show outfit. Human Rarity: Yes, darling. Maybe we could be friends. Ryan F-Freeman: I think the band battle will do well. Human Rarity: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I'll go fetch something. gets a keytar Human Rarity: You got a keytar like me? That is cool, darling. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope this is good. Can you teach me how to play it? Human Rarity: Sure, Ryan. starts to play his keytar. It was doing very well Human Rarity: See? I told you about what I teach you. Ryan F-Freeman: Rarity's pink high heeled sandals sparkling Whoa. Cool sandals. Human Rarity: Why thank you. Wanna see? nods as Rarity pats her friend Human Rarity: her pink heeled shoes to show Ryan What do you think? Ryan F-Freeman: These are cool. At least I like fashion. And is there something like a Life Is a Runway outfit? My Welcome to the Show outfit will do when we are at the finals. Human Rarity: at her shoes Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: I think I can help you with this. out Rarity's and Ryan's Life Is a Runway outfits I wonder how you make that? Human Rarity: Well, I made these. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I think we could put those on. and Ryan put on their outfits Ryan F-Freeman: We look awesome. Human Rarity: Yeah. down at her feet My shoes are glittering, Ryan. nod Ryan F-Freeman: At least our friends are going to be surprised. pendant glows blue I think I can sing a song with you. Human Rarity: Before that, I can show you the label inside my shoes. Ryan F-Freeman: And what label is it? Human Rarity: Shoe-zone. Ryan F-Freeman: I guess it might be magical. Maybe it might be a clue for something. I think. My pendant amazing. Human Rarity: Well, Ryan. My shoes are special. Right? nods and plays his keytar Ryan F-Freeman: I'm doing this! then turns into his anthro form with Cybertronian armor Ryan F-Freeman: I know they are magical. Human Rarity: I know you liked them, darling. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. We could sing a song. Human Rarity: Yeah, Ryan. plays his keytar and played the song Life is a Runway Human Rarity: Life is a runway~ shoes are getting a ray of light Ryan F-Freeman: his keytar strikes a pose while her blue leg springs up with her shoe glitters, her pink leg then still standing as her other shoe also glitters Human Rarity: Let me show you what it's all about~ Ryan F-Freeman: his keytar I love this song. Human Rarity: I'll tell you, life is a runway~ spins as he plays his Keytar Human Rarity: It's time to bring what's on the inside out~ Rarity spins Ryan F-Freeman: Into the li-i-i-ight!~ Human Rarity: her shoes shimmer Into the li-i-i-i-ight!~ looks at her blue nail polish, earring and look down at her feet, her shoes are sparkling Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! They are so cool! Human Rarity: I know. Ryan F-Freeman: We are about to do the contest here. I think we can do it in style at the finals. Human Rarity: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: And I like you as a friend. Human Rarity Human Rarity: Aww. Ryan F-Freeman: Should we go check on the others? Human Rarity: Yes. But, at first, gonna check my shoes. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. sits down on a chair, takes her shoes off and relaxes Human Rarity: ??? Ryan F-Freeman: Awesome. I think you did like those things. Human Rarity: Thanks, darling. I hope you are kind like Fluttershy. extends her blue leg to show him as she puts her boot back on Ryan F-Freeman: I like your outfit. Human Rarity: Thank you. Ryan F-Freeman: Let's go see what our friends are up to. Including my girlfriend Meg. Human Rarity: Okay. head off Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes